Progressive Hapkido
A street-smart self defense System! 'Psychological Foundation 'P.H.K.D. is based on the same techniques, and principles as "normal" Hapkido, but is structured completely oppositional. There are no Kup or Dan ranks, no belts, and no a military style training, at which the teacher only should be copied. Instead, each student learns from the beginning independent, and application-oriented thinking, using scientific physical, and psychological aspects. ' ''''Based on differences in the perception between people which use more the right or left brain, P.H.K.D. has been created as the complete counterpart to the usual curriculum structures. To see the big picture, righties judge with their right cerebral hemisphere. But if details have to be examined, the left hemisphere will be activated. This process is opposite for lefties. Also do righties use 95 percent, but lefties only 70 percent of the left brain for language processing. In detail is the left cerebral hemisphere specialized for logical thinking, controls the perception of details and hosts the language center. The right brain hemisphere is responsible for creativity and perception of the whole picture. It thinks holistically, intuitive, and controls perceptions, emotions, and imaginations.' ''The History of P.H.K.D.' '''Klaus Schuhmacher of Germany teaches martial-arts since 1977. After many years as a member of the international martial-arts community, he became dissatisfied. He began to wonder about some of the limitations he had discovered with certain conventional forms. So he started to practical Hap-Ki-Do training and its applications. He continues being sought after for his breakthrough research into fear and panic management, verbal and physical tactics and behavior psychology. Doju Schuhmacher 's pioneer spirit led him always leave his teachers and look for new channels and so he became affiliated with other different martial-arts. In developing P.H.K.D. in 1997 as a result of over many years of martial arts study, research, application and synthesis, Do-Ju Schuhmacher primarily sought to address the many issues that he felt were hindering the development of martial arts. He found out that he could get as much or more power by not hyper- extending his blows but by following through shorter, more natural soft strikes. This innovative way of attack was not only more powerful but much quicker. Soon, he began to incorporate the same concept into all maneuvers, drills and techniques.'' ''What is P.H.K.D. ?' '''P.H.K.D. is a complete martial art that includes kicks, strikes, punches, joint locks, chokes, take downs, throws, ground fighting, etc. and skills to defeat attackers who may be younger, larger, and stronger than you self. It’s a realistic and effective approach for self defense and a totally scientific defensive tactics discipline. The essence of P.H.K.D. is pure self defense, the synthesis of scientific concepts, dynamic principles, realistic applications and plain common sense. It incorporates the latest advancements in physiological and scientific research, knowledge and was made for real situations. P.H.K.D. retains many traditional H.K.D. breathing exercises control techniques, which are vital to focusing and conserving energy, while at the same time eliminating certain high risk techniques that might get you self hurt in most real fights. P.H.K.D. doesn’t believe that yells should be a part of today’s realistic street self-defense. It encourages multiple strikes and low-kicks to soften up the opponent rather than relying only on joint locks and throws as stand- alone techniques. In compare to other new Hap-Ki-Do systems, are techniques from other martial arts are not included in P.H.K.D. It provides a range of techniques that does recognize both the gender and the size or strength of the students. Its kept realistically with no high kicks or acrobatic maneuvers, no unpractical stances, no forms to learn and it requires no special athletic ability to learn, and is oriented to adult students only. P.H.K.D. also is a philosophy, a way of thinking about techniques and training. It is a smart streetwise martial art that teaches tactics using the major principles of balance, speed, and leverage to overcome an opponent's perhaps superior force. Students will gain knowledge of the history and techniques of traditional Hap-Ki-Do. Knowing the art's past history and try to improve upon it, will allow avoiding mistakes in the future. P.H.K.D. seeks to balance traditional techniques, principles with new innovative training methods. It is a realistic and logical development of regular Hap-Ki-Do and is based on the very effective original three Hap-Ki-Do principles (Non-resistance, Circular motion, the Water principle) created by Great Grand Patriarch Choi-Yong-Sool, founder of Hap-Ki-Do.'' '''''What is P.H.K.D. not?''It’s not a new or free style type of martial art, a martial sport, a new style of Hap-Ki-Do and finally not a mix of random techniques from other martial arts then the three two originals (Japanese Yawara of the Takeda-Ryu-Ai-Ki-Jutsu, Tae-Kyon and Korean Bulkyu-Mu-Sul) ! '' ''''''Character growth'' ''''''P.H.K.D. is a holistic discipline were the spiritual and moral developments of the students are very important. The qualities spelled out in our tenets are vital in their significance: Self-Confidence, Respect, Integrity, Perseverance, Self-Control, Humility, Discipline and Courage. No one receives promotions into higher levels without displaying these qualities. P.H.K.D. is definitely concerned with physical skills, but the spirit and character behind those skills. In the event of a conflict, P.H.K.D. trains you to prevail -- not necessarily by devastating your opponent. With the maturity and self-confidence fostered by P.H.K.D., if should rarely, if ever, be necessary to resort to violence. Insecurity leads to violence. P.H.K.D. develops secure, disciplined, well-rounded individuals who are also, as a last resort, well-equipped to protect themselves in a physical confrontation.'' '' 'Weapons'' ''The curriculum of P.H.K.D. also includes the use of weapon bearing hand as first line offense and defense, but has no emphasis on exotic weapons such as a fan or cane.' '''The Benefits of P.H.K.D'' ''In a real fight, every second counts. Most attacks last under one minute. In P.H.K.D. nobody won't expose as a martial artist with artificial stances or poses. It includes some other ideas, too like: 1. You do not need brute strength to win. ' '''2. You do not need the muscle mass of some other Martial Arts. '' ''3. You do not have to be an Olympic athlete to win. P.H.K.D. depends on skill, not strength! On the street, the prize is being safe - not a ribbon or some trophy from a sporting tournament. Of course it is always better to be strong rather than weak; P.H.K.D. believes that good technique is more critical than brute strength. Some basic P.H.K.D. principles of striking Never extend the joints all the way to the end! Use the natural action of the force of the strike, that springs the feet and hands back to the body. Add to all this the full weight of your own body. P.H.K.D. punching and kicking is built upon these dynamics. Much more force comes from short sequential motion of the entire body than from the joints of the elbow and knee. The most traditional forms of martial arts teach you to extend your arms and legs to the maximum. But half the force of the blow is absorbed by the knee and elbow joints which are not designed to withstand that amount of pressure and in time will collapse. Also, students are taught to hold back their strikes. The negative transfer of power goes directly to the larger muscle groups and joints: the shoulders, the lower back, the neck and so on.' '' ''''P.H.K.D. Punching Methods'' ''''''One of the P.H.K.D. punching methods is the easy and natural chain-punch. It is thrown out lightly and quickly. The force comes from the weight of the entire body. You never hyper-extend, as it slows you down for the next move. Most of the concentration is cantered on the shoulder but no stress occurs because it is balanced by a follow-through motion from the entire body. In P.H.K.D. you’ll learn to concentrate all your energy on multiple targets !'' '' 'P.H.K.D. Blocking Methods'' ''All the blocking / deflecting methods and drills in the art of P.H.K.D. do not need a great deal of force to run interference. All motions of interference are gentle, subtle and remarkably fast. They are so quick and easy that punches can be thrown immediately with the same hand used to block without re-adjustment. This adds a dimension that is absolutely devastating. Every block is directed toward the incoming blow. There is no rearing back to generate momentum. No time is lost. The blocks are all done with the fleshy part of the appendages not the bone. The goal is to re-direct the attack away from its target not to meet it head on with equal force. You are looking to throw your opponent off balance. His own strength is used against him. It is equivalent to making him strike himself. The actual application of a block is based on the same principle as kicking and punching: natural, fluid motion. ' '''P.H.K.D. kicking methods'' ''The same principles are applied to kicks. At no time is the leg after a kick pulled back as in the traditional forms. The natural momentum of the strike will spring the leg back without any concentrated effort on your part. It happens by itself ! As in punching, training sessions emphasize the form and technique of kicking in the structured movements. ' '''P.H.K.D.´s 8 principles of street fighting'' ''There seven principles of street fighting in P.H.K.D.:' '''1. Offensive, 2. Simplicity, 3. Manoeuvre, 4. Security'''''5.Economy, 6. Strategy, 7. Control, 8. Tactics '' ''''''Some special components of the P.H.K.D. System'' ''''''P.H.K.D. has many special instinctive training chapters like:'' ''' 'Fear management, dictating the fight body language, stances and verbal instruments are important parts of realistic street combat. The Progressive Hap-Ki-Do system is noted for its hard-core approach to street defense training. Many special drills including the psychology of fear and it affliction on performance are some differentiates to other systems. ''' '''Frequently asked questions' ''''Is there any training that focuses upon defending against weapons?'Yes. when you reach the intermediate student level.' ''''Who can learn P.H.K.D.? '''Quite simply, anyone, regardless of race, size, sex or age. Our instructors will patiently tailor their teaching to your level, capabilities and particular situation. P.H.K.D. is intensely practical, physically demanding but also fun and accessible to anyone with the patience and drive to work through the step-by-step process.'' ''How can learning this art help improve other areas of my life? ''In order to be a success in anything certain absolute principles apply. You need to be dedicated confidence is a must. You must be able to discipline yourself. You need to have faith in your own abilities. Under no circumstances should you ever quit, Perseverance pays off. All of these things can be applied once they are learned from one field of endeavor to another. In P.H.K.D. the same formula applies to the art as to life. So, if you can excel with us you know what it takes to excel anywhere. That is why we claim to build character. We help you to develop self-discipline, perseverance and self-confidence. As you progress in P.H.K.D. you hone these essential character traits as well as you skills and kicking and punching. P.H.K.D. does not promise to change your life, but if you're willing to invest the necessary hard work, discipline and time, you can achieve almost anything in P.H.K.D. and all other aspects of your life. P.H.K.D. emphasizes the spiritual and moral benefits of hard physical training. Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to write to us for information about how our schools operate and what rules we enforce. This will give you a clear picture of our expectations. ' 'What will it cost to become a member of the I.P.H.K.D.A.? ''Contact us at the I.P.H.K.D.A. World Headquarters for information on the cost of affiliation.'' ''How can I get answers to and other questions I might have? ''Soke Schuhmacher personally welcomes all inquiries. Contact him by e-mail, fax or regular mail at the I.P.H.K.D.A. World Headquarters. '' ''Why should I learn P.H.K.D.?''The growing of violence and a new health consideration are the main reasons, for many people, to start a health conductive sport combined with martial arts. P.H.K.D. includes these two points. A P.H.K.D. class is systematically organized and consists of two parts: 1. Methodically drills training and 2. Instinctive application training. '' ''Where can I find I.P.H.K.D.A. schools ? ''P.H.K.D. is to affiliating schools all over the world and growing larger every day. We feature ads in the several magazines regularly. We are an established organization, young but serious and highly developed, with our own trademarks and certification. '' ''Am I too old for P.H.K.D.? ''No. Read the section on who can learn. '' ''I have a black belt in another form of martial arts (Kung-Fu, Jiu-Jitsu, etc.) Do I have to start from the beginning in P.H.K.D. or does my experience give me a head start?''P.H.K.D. is built upon entirely different concepts from any other martial arts. Experience in another form does not normally give you an edge because you will not be familiar with the basics. Your ability to learn, your dedication to work hard and your absolute trust in the instructors will help you move through the student levels quicker. But the I.P.H.K.D.A. offers also a special instructor program. It acknowledges the martial arts background and the mastered techniques. For a personal offer, please contact Soke Schuhmacher. ' 'What Martial-Art is the best for me? ''If you are asking this question from the perspective of preference, then no one can really dictate to you what is best. That is a decision you have to make for yourself. There are several factors that have to come into consideration, like what are your goals for taking a martial art ? Some forms cater to those who are interested in tournaments. Competition is a very large feature. Other forms appeal to those who are aggressive personalities, etc. '' ''Can I take P.H.K.D. at the same time as another form of martial art, for example Karate ? ''Yes. No matter what style or system of martial arts you study, you may now enroll in the P.H.K.D. program and work toward receiving your Assistance Instructor Certification in this art. Once you have been awarded this certificate, you may apply to become a Full P.H.K.D. Instructor and begin teaching the art to your students. You may also enroll in Advance Programs and advance through the Senior Instructor ranks in P.H.K.D.'' ''What is the youngest age at which I can enroll my child? ''We have enrolled teens as young as 14. Any younger and they really do not get the full benefits. '' ''As a woman, what benefit can I get from P.H.K.D.? ''P.H.K.D. believes in the equality of all human beings. Mastery of P.H.K.D. can be achieved by anyone, Regardless of gender. P.H.K.D. neutralizes the size and strength advantage of men. It serves the urgent need for women to be able to defend themselves on the street. It is the perfect self-defense system for the modern, thinking woman. '' ''I am really out of shape. Would I be able to withstand the training? ''With some other forms of martial arts you would never make it but not in P.H.K.D. The movements can be done with minimum exertion in the beginning. You would be able to set your own pace. Our instructors are very versatile and will be able to help you to make adjustments. That is the nature of the art. So, don't worry about it anymore. Come on in and participate. You won't be out of shape for long. '' ''Is there an instruction manual of P.H.K.D. available? ''Sorry !!! Not yet. '' ''Does P.H.K.D. feature full-contact sparring ? ''P.H.K.D. offers special full-contact application sparring, to fine tune your skills for the streets. Besides, we don't want anyone to get seriously injured. ' 'Will Soke Schuhmacher travel to hold seminars on P.H.K.D. in my locality? ''Soke Schuhmacher frequently gives seminars all around the world. He would be delighted to visit you and give you a comprehensive demonstration of the art of P.H.K.D. '' ''Does P.H.K.D. have grappling? ''Yes of course, P.H.K.D. is a complete martial art that encompasses all forms of combat. The diversity and multi-faceted aspects of P.H.K.D. helps one be prepared during any aspect of combat. '' ''How can learning this art help improve other areas of my life? ''In order to be a success in anything certain absolute principles apply. You need to be dedicated, confidence is a must. You must be able to discipline yourself. You need to have faith in your own abilities. Under no circumstances should you ever quit Perseverance pays off. All of these things can be applied once they are learned from one field of endeavor to another. In P.H.K.D. the same formula applies to the art as to life. So, if you can excel with us you know what it takes to excel anywhere. That is why we claim to build character. We help you to develop self-discipline, perseverance and self-confidence. As you progress in P.H.K.D. you hone these essential character traits as well as you skills and kicking and punching. P.H.K.D. does not promise to change your life, but if you're willing to invest the necessary hard work, discipline and time, you can achieve almost anything in P.H.K.D. and all other aspects of your life. P.H.K.D. emphasizes the spiritual and moral benefits of hard physical training. Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to write to us for information about how our schools operate and what rules we enforce. This will give you a clear picture of our expectations. ' 'Why the P.H.K.D. logo is designed that way ? ''The logo represents the three principles of the P.H.K.D. '' ''Is there any training that focuses upon defending against weapons ? ''Yes, when you reach the intermediate student level. '' ''Are there any tournaments that P.H.K.D. participates in? ''No. Neither our training methods nor our philosophy are oriented toward competition. It is too far removed from the real world which is what we are trying to prepare you for. We want you to be in shape and learn the art and are able to defend yourself in a real combat situation. '' ''What will it cost to become a member of the I.P.H.K.D.A. ? ''Contact us at the I.P.H.K.D.A. World Headquarters for information on the cost of affiliation. '' ''How long does it take to get an Instructor certificate ? ''Normally it will take between two and three years. '' ''How can I get answers to and other questions I might have? ''Soke Schuhmacher personally welcomes all inquiries. Contact him by e-mail, fax or regular mail at the I.P.H.K.D.A. World Headquarters. '' ''Why you should affiliate with the ''International Progressive Hap-Ki-Do Association (I.P.H.K.D.A.)? ''The I.P.H.K.D.A. is the governing body and only certification authority for P.H.K.D., the system was created in 1996 by Soke Klaus Schuhmacher and provides:'' ''1. Follow-Through Technique with Natural, Fluid and Practical Movements ! ''2. Membership, Ranking, School and Instructors Certification ! ''3. Worldwide seminars and professional training by Soke Klaus Schuhmacher ! ''4. Self-Defense Training for Professionals, Military and Police Officers ! '' ''In the few years since Progressive Hap-Ki-Do´s establishment, this art form has successfully managed to pioneer a new direction in the field of martial arts.''Not only does it set out to deliberately challenge the field, but has introduced revolutionary concepts that push the boundaries of martial arts to new dimensions.''In developing Progressive Hap-Ki-Do, I primarily sought to address the many issues that I felt were hindering the development of martial arts.''These issues are many and varied but in analyzing the advantages of Progressive Hap-Ki-Do, there are some main areas that I feel are the core strengths of this art. These are:'' ''''- Progressive Hap-Ki-Do sets new standards as a Human Art. It encompasses much more than just the physical benefits of present day martial arts.''''It offers TOTAL HUMAN DEVELOPMENT mentally, physically, and spiritually with an emphasis on the moral and ethical development of the practitioner. '' ''''- Progressive Hap-Ki-Do incorporates the latest advancements in physiological and scientific research and knowledge. ''' 'Technically, it offers the most logical, effective, and practical self-defence skills of today that maximize a student's efforts.' '- Progressive Hap-Ki-Do is non-competitive with others. - It remains true to the original philosophy of martial arts that is, a competition with oneself rather than with an opponent.' '- Progressive Hap-Ki-Do is non-political' 'It is free of political influences that may hamper the progress of the art and organization.'' ''''- Progressive Hap-Ki-Do Career Opportunities ''''The I.P.H.K.D.A. offers exciting career opportunities for Progressive Hap-Ki-Do instructors. The purpose and goals of the I.P.H.K.D.A. are: ' '1. To provide valuable services and products to its members without politics or excessive demands.'' ''2. To promote a practical, realistic and effective science of self defense. ' THE GOVERNING BODY, AND ONLY ORGANIZATION'WHICH ISSUES OFFICIAL P.H.K.D. DIPLOMA IS THE'' ''''INTERNATIONAL PROGRESSIVE HAP-KI-DO ASSOCIATION